<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baby Borrowers by Gabbycat53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175952">The Baby Borrowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbycat53/pseuds/Gabbycat53'>Gabbycat53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbycat53/pseuds/Gabbycat53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ground breaking experiment is about to begin, one that will change the lives of its participants forever. Five celebrity couples have volunteered to take on the ultimate challenge of adult life.<br/>They'll move into their own homes, go to work, and then face the challenge of taking care of someone else's children.<br/>With no instructions and no experience. <br/>There are no prizes and no eliminations, just a dose of real life.<br/>Meet the baby borrowers. </p>
<p>or Sakuatsu, Bokuaka, Sunaosa, Kuroken, &amp; Yakulev take care of strangers children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea in the middle of the night, so hope you enjoy.<br/>is this based on a weird american show from 2008, maybe.<br/>This may just be an excuse to right Domestic Sakuatsu.<br/>Anyways Enjoy<br/>Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ground breaking experiment is about to begin, one that will change the lives of its participants forever. Five celebrity couples have volunteered to take on the ultimate challenge of adult life.</p>
<p>“Kids are disgusting.”<br/>“I'm just here to beat my brother.”<br/>“How hard can it be.”<br/>“Kids are adorable.”<br/>*sigh*</p>
<p>They'll move into their own homes, go to work, and then face the challenge of taking care of someone else's babies. After three days they'll be given toddlers. The parenting never stops.<br/>Next it's pre-teens, they're siblings and pets. <br/>Then the experiment gives them a taste of their own medicine, teenagers.<br/>With no instructions and no experience. <br/>Will these celebrity couples make good parents? Will they discover if they are meant to be together for life? Or will they survive the stress of the experiment at all?<br/>There are no prizes and no eliminations, just a dose of real life.<br/>Meet the baby borrowers. </p>
<p>Lets meet our couples.</p>
<p>Starting setter for the MSBY Black Jackals, and setter for the Japan national team, Miya Atsumu. And his boyfriend, MSBY wing spiker, as well as the national team, Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>“I have no interest in children, they're covered in germs.” Sakusa grimaces at the thought.<br/>“I think we can win this.” Atsumu smirks at the camera. From offscreen someone tells him it's not a competition. <br/>The world famous Koduzuken, Kozume Kenma, and his long time boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou.<br/>“It can’t be that hard to raise children.” Kuroo States, Kenma agrees with a small yes.</p>
<p>Owner of Onigiri Miya, Miya Osamu, and Middle Blocker for EJP Raijin, Suna Rintarou. <br/>“As long as I'm better than Tsumu.” Suna nodded in agreement practically sitting on Osamu’s Lap.</p>
<p>Libero of the Japan National team, and player in the russian league, Yaku Morisuke. And Japanese-Russian model, Lev Haiba. <br/>“Kids are so small just like Suke.” Lev says before Yaku hits him on the shoulder. Lev rubs at the spot apologizing before the camera cuts off.</p>
<p>MSBY Black Jackals wing spiker and Japan national team player, Bokuto Kotarou. And his highschool sweetheart Akaashi Keiji.<br/>“I want a lot of kids, so this is super exciting.” Bokuto practically shouts.<br/>“Bokuto quiet down.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1: Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Finally updating. I meant too a lot sooner but ended up with writer's block. I was struggling with some couples dynamics but still tried my best. <br/>The timeline is a bit weird, just pretend that it makes total sense. Also it's mainly Sakuatsu and there's very little Yakulev.<br/>Hope you enjoy. :)<br/>Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Bokuto-Akaashi House~</p><p>The couple walked into the house, it was two stories. The first floor opened into the foyer, the stairs laid on the right side of the room, the back of the foyer opened into a sitting room. The kitchen was to the left, the archway across from the stairs. The top floor held two bedrooms. The two looked around, Bokuto practically vibrating in excitement. Akaashi directed him up the stairs to the master bedroom. </p><p>Akaashi started their unpacking while Bokuto’s attention was on the large box placed on the bed. “Keiji~~ can I open this.” Akaashi walked out of the walk-in closet, heading towards the bed. He grabbed the card placed on the bed, turning it over to read the message.</p><p>
  <em>The first part of parenthood is pregnancy. For the next three days one of you will be wearing this at all times. Since you are all male, it is your decision who gets to wear it. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tomorrow one of you will go to work and this will continue for the duration of this experiment.</em>
</p><p>Bokuto tore into the box, revealing a pregnancy suit inside. He pulled it out holding it in front of him. Akaashi looked at him before speaking, “Do you want to wear it, or would you rather I wear it?” </p><p>“I want to!” Bokuto quickly ripped off his shirt revealing his torso hardened by years of volleyball that would soon become the home of 7 pounds of sand. Akaashi helped him strap the suit to Bokuto’s torso. Akaashi couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as his boyfriend stood proudly hands on his hips with a fake pregnancy stomach on. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Miya-Sakusa House~</p><p>The house was almost identical to the other couples house, as were all the houses on the street the filming was taking place. Their house was spotless though, as soon as they entered the residence, the two had gotten to cleaning. They had cleaned the master bedroom last, scrubbing the bathroom before both hopping in the shower. They had unpacked their stuff before settling on the bed by the box.</p><p>Atsumu dramatically read the card on the box, causing the corners of Kiyoomi’s lips to turn up slightly. They unpacked the box, laying the suit in between them on the bed. Sakusa took out some of his disinfecting wipes, and started cleaning it. Atsumu watched Kiyoomi with a soft smile on his face. “So which of us it's gonna be?”</p><p>Sakusa looked up at him, his black curls falling over his eyes, “You obviously.”</p><p>“Blunt as ever Omi, why can't you wear it?” Sakusa grimaced, before looking at Atsumu with a look he knew he couldn't resist. Atsumu ran his hand through his faux blonde hair, sighing. “Fine, I'll do it but you owe me. K.”</p><p>The blonde striped out of his shirt only being a little extra. Sakusa rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. Atsumu slipped on the suit, grunting at the added weight. “Omi can you help me please.” he jutted out his lip, giving Kiyoomi a look he knew he couldn't resist. Kiyoomi stood making his way behind Atsumu to strap him into the suit. </p><p>“You're kinda cute like this Atsu.” A light dusting of pink spread across Kiyoomi’s face, while Atsumu turned bright red. The spikers arms wrapped around the boy in front of him, face nestled between his shoulder blades. “Since you're like this, I'll be going to work.” </p><p>“Hey! I can still set like this.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Miya-Suna House~</p><p>As soon as the couple had made it into the house, they didn't bother unpacking or going into their bedroom to retrieve their surprise. Osamu had headed for the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and fridge for food. Finding what he wanted he began cooking for him and his partner. Suna made his way to the couch, laying down and pulling out his phone. They stayed like that until Osamu finished cooking, dragging Suna to the table to eat. Eventually staff members had to intervene, directing the two of them up to their room. </p><p>Once they arrived, both of them plopped down on the bed. Osamu opened the box while Suna read the note on top. “You should wear it.” Suna said leaning back on the bed, head resting on his hands. </p><p>“Nope you should,” Osamu said. It went back and forth, calmly. Staff members, already growing tired of the couple's antics, told them of Atsumu being the one to wear the suit, hoping that would strike the competitiveness in his brother. It worked.  Osamu agreed to be the one to wear it, while Suna would continue to go to practice. The couple strapped Osamu into the suit, Suna pulling out his phone to take pictures from every angle. They wasted no time laying down, limbs tangled together, awkwardly making room for the added weight and size of the faux stomach. Suna was practically laying on his partner, “My adorable pregnant boyfriend.” He said in a mockney sweet voice.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Kuroo-Kozume House~</p><p> The fourth house on the street had one large difference from the others, on the second floor there was an office. Said office was requested by both parties, Kenma still wanting to be able to record videos and stream and Kuroo being the business man that he was organized with the studio to allow this. So now Kenma sat on the couch by the wall, attention half on the game he was playing and half on instructing Kuroo who was setting up his equipment. Once again the staff members were getting restless, but they had decided to follow the rule of no intervening. Luckily for them Kenma had stood up, grabbing the taller man by the sleeve and dragging him to their new room. </p><p>Kuroo sat down, crossing his legs on the bed, Kenma settling on his lap. Once settled, Kenma pulled out his game, while his boyfriend grabbed the card to read. Kuroo adjusted his position to reach for the box, opening it to reveal the accessory for the following days. The smaller male peeked away from his game to view the contents. His attention was back on the device in his hand, “You’ll look good in it.”</p><p>Kuroo groaned leaning his head on his companions shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, “Why me?”</p><p>He propped his chin up directing his attention towards his boyfriend. “It’s an experiment, plus Bokutos probably wearing it too,” Kenma wriggled off his lap, settling on the bed beside Kuroo. He gave him a slight push in the direction of the bathroom. </p><p>Kuroo made his way, disappearing into the room, coming out once he was strapped into the suit. He rubbed at his shoulders, complaining about the newly added weight. “We should go over to Bo &amp; Akaashi’s Place.”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Yaku-Haiba House~</p><p>Lev and Yaku stood observing the continents of the box. The taller male looked towards his partner, eyes gleaming, “Can I wear it?!” </p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.” Lev grabbed the suit from the box, slipping the straps over his shoulder. He reached behind him attempting to secure the accessory, before Yaku turned him around to do it. The taller male peered over his shoulder at his  boyfriend, a smile spread across his face. The smaller looked up meeting Lev’s eyes before turning away, a light blush making its way across his cheeks &amp; muttering “Cute’” under his breath. </p><p>Lev turned around claiming Yaku’s attention once again, “I’m definitely gonna be the best pregnant lady!” He exclaimed confidently. The blonde kicked his giant of a boyfriend’s shin attempting to knock him over so they would meet at the same level. </p><p>However, Lev already was rather clumsy and with the added weight throwing off his center of gravity, they both toppled over. Yaku sighed in annoyance as Lev apologized from above him. As Lev started to climb off of his partner, he was grabbed by the collar, his attention being directed towards the man under him. He was met by lips against his own, before Yaku pulled back standing up off the floor. Lev stayed on the floor smiling.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>All the couples had settled to their new home for the next 15 days. <br/>Sakusa, Kenma, Suna, Yaku, &amp; Akaashi have all headed to work for the first time since the experiment began. <br/>The other five experienced the fun &amp; horrors of pregnancy. <br/>Kuroo &amp; Bokuto spent their first day together excitement coursing through their veins, Lev and Atsumu eventually joining the fray. Osamu spent the beginning of the day chilling out at his current residence before Atsumu dragged him out.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Miya-Sakusa Household~</p><p>Sakusa entered the house, taking his shoes off and placing them neatly down. The house was rather quiet, an unusual occurrence when dealing with Atsumu. He softly padded through the house, making his way into the living room. There he found his boyfriend awkwardly positioned asleep on the couch. He had his head buried into a pillow. Kiyoomi leaned down in front of the other male, brushing Atumu’s bangs out of his face. He let a small smile fall across his face. He watched his love sleeping peacefully for a few minutes, before getting up to cook for the two of them.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Bokuto-Akaashi House Ft. Kuroo &amp; Kenma~</p><p>The two males walked towards the first house on the street, where they knew their partners were waiting. Once inside they laughter rang through the house. Akaashi walked into the living room, Kenma following closely behind eyes trained on the device in his hands. Akaashi cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the other two. Bokuto lit up, happily calling his boyfriends name drawing out the syllables, as he attached himself to him. </p><p>Kenma padded over to Kuroo, who was still spread out on the couch feet resting on the coffee table, straddling him and leaning against his chest. Kuroo wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pulling him closer. “You have a good day Kitten?” </p><p>“Was fine,” Kenma nuzzled closer to his boyfriend, softly complaining about the stresses of his day. Kuroo replying with calm interest. “Your day good?”</p><p>Both Kuroo and Bokuto groaned, answers obvious. Bokuto plopped himself down onto the soft cushions beside his best friend. Akaashi started towards the seat next to his partner. Asking Kuroo to remove his feet from where they were resting, with passive aggressive politeness. Quickly settling into the furniture, Bokuto pulling him to his side, an arm wrapped tightly around him. “It’s rough on your back and shoulders.”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his shoulders to show his discomfort in the accessory. “There is one fun part.” The dual toned male voiced, lacking any sort of an inside voice. The two friends looked at each other, Kuroo with a mischievous glint and Bokuto with excitement. Both of their hands shot to the extra padding on their chest. They both broke out in laughter.</p><p>Akaashi stood up at the two’s antics, while his boyfriend reached for him, pouting, muttering a comeback. Though a slight internal struggle, Akaashi started towards the kitchen.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~Miya-Suna House FT. Sakusa &amp; Atsumu~</p><p><br/>Things started off like any normal afternoon. Atsumu had woken up to the smell of food. He had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into his back. “Hey, Atsu.” Sakusa had said, leaning into the touch. Atsumu had been tired, bones and muscles aching, for once he was soft and quiet. That didn't last long though.</p><p>Sakusa should have known. The Miya twins were not only in the same city but on the same street, which only could entail chaos. So when Osamu had called and Atsumu had of course gone over dragging Sakusa with him. </p><p>Now the twins were fighting, while Rin was filming to two. </p><p>“Hey, you're cant hit a pregnant woman.”</p><p>“You ain’t one, ya idiot.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed just waiting for this experiment to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for Reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>